Secrets of Betrayal
by Frayter
Summary: He had betrayed her. He had kept secrets from her. Now she was mad. BCBB


_**.:Secrets of Betrayal:.**_

_**Summary: He had betrayed her. He had kept secrets from her. Now she was mad. **_

_**A/N: So this is an idea I got when I listened to the song 'How to save a life' with The Fray. I used the lyrics in the fic. I hope it's not to bad. I just needed to get it of my chest. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the song 'How to save a life'. I purely do this for my own pleasure. **_

_**I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my beta** xSomeHeartsx. **She also made up the title.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She felt betrayed. Her partner, her friend, had an affair with her boss. And the worst part about all this was that she didn't even get to hear it from him. She had to hear it from Angela. The whole lab knew. She was embarrassed, the whole lab knew about her partners fling with the new boss. She hated it. She really hated it. She had trusted him with her deepest secrets, and he couldn't even tell her about his new girlfriend. Her heart ached when she thought about it. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She knew she wanted him. If she would just dare to tell him. But it didn't matter now, he had Cam.

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

_

* * *

_

Temperance walked through the doors to the FBI building. Her steps were determined. She knew where she was heading and she was walking there fast. Her heels clicked with each step. The agents around her looked at her with questioning glares. They all knew she was mad, and at that moment no one wished that they were Seeley Booth.

She knocked at Booth's office door. Without waiting for an answer she walked in.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" He asked, while standing up.

"We need to talk." Her harsh tone didn't go unnoticed to him. He walked to the door.

"Maybe we could do this another time." He thought that might she needed to calm down.

"Booth, sit down." He went to the couch and sat down. "It's just a talk. It'll be over in a minute."

She sat down in a chair, on the right of the couch. He smiled at her, his charm-smile that always made her week in her knees. But this time it just made her angrier. She stared right through it. It wouldn't work on her this time. Through the window out in the hallway she could see other agents looking in to see what was going on. She shot them an evil look and they hurried away in different directions.

He almost looked scared. She knew he could see that she was mad. And she had never been this mad before. He had betrayed her. He had made her feel like she was just dirt on his shoe. But she was scared too. It wasn't just his fault. If she just had told him what she felt this would never had happened. Maybe she should just blame herself. No! He had kept something from her. Something she hadn't deserved. But what if… What was she doing? Why did she come here? This was a mistake. But she couldn't run away. She had to suck it up; it was too late to go back now.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

_

* * *

_

It was just like ripping of a bandage.

"Booth, I know about you and Cam."

His look was in pure shock. He just stared at her with an open mouth. He blinked three times. Then he started to speak.

* * *

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you _

_

* * *

_

"What… How.. I uhm, I mean… Who told you?"

Her anger grew. With a short laugh she said. "That's what you're worried about? Who spilled your little secret? Why does it mater?"

"We… Uhm… I'm sorry Temperance."

"For what Booth? Screwing my boss or not telling me about it?"

He sighed. "Both"

"I can't believe that I lo- " She stopped herself and asked with a hushed tone. "Why?"

He looked down at the floor. "Because she was there."

She snorted. "And just because she was there you had to go and do her?"

"Well, I… Uhm… Does it matter anyway?"

"Of course it matters! You wanna hear reasons? I have reasons! She's my boss! And I'm your partner! This whole thing puts me in the middle of something I don't want anything to do with! I don't want to hear details during lunch about your love life! I don't want to see you all around the place making out and god knows what!"

Even if she didn't believe in God, she still inside in some way prayed to Him that he would listen. That he would understand. That he would end the affair and they could go back to what they were in the beginning.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

_

* * *

_

Now it was his turn to get angry. She could see his face getting a shade of dark red. One part of her wanted to say 'I'm sorry', but she wouldn't give in. He had hurt her. She still couldn't believe he didn't trust her. He deserved this. Even though she might loose her best friend, he needed to know he could run over her like this. She was worth more.

* * *

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

_

* * *

_

Then the yelling had started.

"Who are you to come here and tell me what to do?" He screamed.

Temperance had calmed down a little. "I'm your best friend."

"That doesn't make you the ruler of Boothland."

She felt the tears pulsing in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to show herself weak. She was strong.

"You have a choice. Drive until you lose the rode or break with the once you've followed."

"I'm not the same anymore Temperance."

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

_

* * *

_

She lost. The tears fell. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She didn't even care anymore. She regretted it all. She shouldn't have come here. She had lost her best friend. What had she done wrong? Whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. Because it was over.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

_

* * *

_

"Oh, I see. Goodbye Seeley."

She ran out of his office. The agents be damned. She didn't even bother to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. It was over.

She reached her car, got in and drove away. It had started to rain. The drops poured down, she didn't even see the other car coming. There was a bright light and then it all when black.

* * *

_How to save a life  
How to save a life _

_

* * *

_

_:The End:_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad. I don't really know if I like it or not. Tell me what you think. I love to hear others point of views._**


End file.
